Ai to wa nani ka?
What is love? (愛とは何か？ Ai to wa nani ka?) is the first character song for Aihara Utau, sung by her voice actress Fujita Saki. The song also makes an appearance in the attack Harmony Hurricane. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Hoshi no nai kuraku kodokuna yoru Watashi wa nadameru yōna koe o kiku koto ga dekiru Sore wa watashi no namaewoyonde imashita Watashi wa michi no yoru ni chōsa ni watashi no ie o sa kimashita Watashi no chūshin o hokaku shita mono dare dakimashita ka? Watashi wa itsu shiraberu ka? Watashi wa dōki o utsu tame ni watashi no chūshin no hajime o kanjimashita Shinsetsu-sa, jiyū ga aru yokkyū no kanji ga aru Mangetsu wa watashi de hikari o terashimashita Watashi wa tsuki o gyōshi shi, jibun jishin ni tazunemashita "Ai to wa nani ka?" |-|Kanji= 星のない暗く孤独な夜 私はなだめるような声を聞くことができる それは私の名前を呼んでいました 私は未知の夜に調査に私の家を去きました 私の中心を捕獲したものだれだきましたか? 私はいつ調べるか? 私は動悸を打つために私の中心の始めを感じました 親切さ、自由がある欲求の感じがある 満月は私で光を照らしました 私は月を凝視し、自分自身に尋ねました 「愛とは何か？」 |-|English= On a dark and lonely night without the stars I could hear a soothing voice It was calling my name I left my home to search in the unknown night Who was the one that captured my heart? When will I find out? I felt my heart beginning to throb There are feelings of kindness, a desire to be free The full moon shone a light on me I stared at the moon, and asked myself "What is love?" Full |-|Romaji= Hoshi no nai kuraku kodokuna yoru Watashi wa nadameru yōna koe o kiku koto ga dekiru Sore wa watashi no namaewoyonde imashita Watashi wa michi no yoru ni chōsa ni watashi no ie o sa kimashita Watashi no chūshin o hokaku shita mono dare dakimashita ka? Watashi wa itsu shiraberu ka? Watashi wa dōki o utsu tame ni watashi no chūshin no hajime o kanjimashita Shinsetsu-sa, jiyū ga aru yokkyū no kanji ga aru Mangetsu wa watashi de hikari o terashimashita Watashi wa tsuki o gyōshi shi, jibun jishin ni tazunemashita "Ai to wa nani ka?" Sore wa sugu ni ai ga ikani kuru ka subarashī Ai no kanji wa watashi no chūshin de kyūsoku ni sodatte iru Watashi no negai wa o toppa suru Watashi wa dōki o utsu tame ni watashi no chūshin no hajime o kanjimashita Hikari o hōgan shitai to omotte no kanji iru Asa no taiyō wa watashi ni hikari o nagemashita Watashi wa taiyō o gyōshi shi, jibun jishin ni tazunemashita "Ai to wa nani ka?" Kurayami de aruku koto wa hikari de tandoku de aruku yori yokimasu Kore watashi wa, watashi no chūshin de, imi odearu hontō shitte iru Watashi wa utaerutai to omou... kokoro kara... Dareka wa shinsetsuna koe to watashi no namae o hanashita Shitagatte karera wa ni~tsu watashi no kanji o shitte iru Watashi wa dōki o utsu tame ni watashi no chūshin no hajime o kanjimashita Shinsetsu-sa, jiyū ga aru yokkyū no kanji ga aru Mangetsu wa watashi de hikari o terashimashita Watashi wa tsuki o gyōshi shi, jibun jishin ni tazunemashita "Ai to wa nani ka?" |-|Kanji= 星のない暗く孤独な夜 私はなだめるような声を聞くことができる それは私の名前を呼んでいました 私は未知の夜に調査に私の家を去きました 私の中心を捕獲したものだれだきましたか? 私はいつ調べるか? 私は動悸を打つために私の中心の始めを感じました 親切さ、自由がある欲求の感じがある 満月は私で光を照らしました 私は月を凝視し、自分自身に尋ねました 「愛とは何か？」 それはすぐに愛がいかに来るかすばらしい 愛の感じは私の中心で急速に育っている 私の願いはを突破する 私は動悸を打つために私の中心の始めを感じました 光を包含したいと思っての感じいる 朝の太陽は私に光を投げました 私は太陽を凝視し、自分自身に尋ねました 「愛とは何か？」 暗闇で歩くことは光で単独で歩くよりよきます これ私は、私の中心で、意味をである本当知っている 私は歌えるたいと思う... 心から... 誰かは親切な声と私の名前を話した 従って彼らは日私の感じを知っている 私は動悸を打つために私の中心の始めを感じました 親切さ、自由がある欲求の感じがある 満月は私で光を照らしました 私は月を凝視し、自分自身に尋ねました 「愛とは何か？」 |-|English= On a dark and lonely night without the stars I could hear a soothing voice It was calling my name I left my home to search in the unknown night Who was the one that captured my heart? When will I find out? I felt my heart beginning to throb There are feelings of kindness, a desire to be free The full moon shone a light on me I stared at the moon, and asked myself "What is love?" It’s amazing how quickly love comes A feeling of love is rapidly growing in my heart My wishes will break through I felt my heart beginning to throb There are feelings of wanting to embrace the light The morning sun cast a light onto me I stared at the sun, and asked myself “What is love?” Walking in the darkness is better than walking alone in the light This I know, in my heart, its meaning is true I want to be able to sing... with all my heart... Someone spoke my name with a kind voice So they would some day know my feelings I felt my heart beginning to throb There are feelings of kindness, a desire to be free The full moon shone a light on me I stared at the moon, and asked myself "What is love?" Trivia * This is the second song to be sung during an attack, preceded by Innocent Harmony. Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997